Researchers in the beauty care industry are in a continuous search for new ingredients and new combinations of ingredients which improve the deposition of benefit agents from personal care compositions. Commonly, researchers use in vivo methods which utilize both human test subjects and human test administrators in the evaluation of deposition of personal care compositions. In using in vivo methods, skilled testing administrators have had to adopt rigid protocols and numerous human test subjects in order to make reliable predictions and evaluations of the deposition of benefit agents from personal care compositions. If administered rigidly, these in vivo methods provide the most accurate results due to the unique characteristics of human skin. In using in vivo methods, variations in administration of test protocols or in the skin characteristics of the human test subjects can lead to variability which impacts the results of the evaluation. Moreover, in vivo test methods can be expensive, laborious and time consuming. However, due to the unique characteristics of human skin, these in vivo methods are difficult to simulate and automate by in vitro methods which do not utilize human test subjects for evaluation. Thus, researchers have long sought an in-vitro test method for the evaluation of the deposition of benefit agents from personal care compositions which produce accurate, reproducible results which correlate to the results of in vivo methods.